High elf
Description In the beginning of High Elf recorded history, the elves were one single race and dwelt in many separate kingdoms. When the ancient warp gates at Zebedee's poles failed and the stuff of chaos spilled into the world, daemons and other creatures began preying upon the early elves. During this time the great hero Aenarion, later called The Defender arose and forged an alliance between many rival states. United, the elves drove back the tide of Chaos and Aenarion was crowned the first Pheonix King, taking Astarielle as his Everqueen. E'linesti is ruled by the twin thrones of the Phoenix King and the Everqueen. They are almost physically flawless and rarely succumb to disease or mutation and can live for hundreds even thousands of years. Considering themselves the only 'purely good' race they haughtily view all other races beneath them. Being arrogant, aloof, and overly concerned with beauty and art, a reputation which is not completely unfounded, is how others - with the exception of Irda who took those extremes to another level entirely, view them. Whilst lesser races must study the magic in its corrupted, broken form, elven Arch-mages harness the power Qhaysh, or High Magic, as pure, mystical energy. The minor spells of the Lores Of Magic taught to the wizards of the realms by that legendary High Elf Mage, Teclis, are but a pale reflection of the powers wielded by an Arch-mage fully trained in the magical arts at the White Tower. Highborns, Asur or Ascended Ones as they prefer to be known, are the absolute masters of socializing and love the subtle thrill and intrigue of politics as much as magic. They gather in wonderous ivory cities, enchanted to float high above the ground, and many pass their knowledge to others in these cities, an example being the abandoned city of Aria. The 'first born' then returned to a secluded way of life, sealing themselves away for centuries behind the living gates of E'linesti, their last surviving haven - The realm known as Elfwood. Bonuses * Infravision * Naturally high Int * Naturally high Dex * High Base SP * High bonus SP per point of Int * Resistant to cold Penalties * Lower natural Strength * Lower Base HP * Low satiation capacity * Lower alcohol tolerance * Lower carrying capacity per point of strength Racial Weapons Agile warriors rely on quick, coordinated strikes, so prefer single-handed bladed weapons and spears to fully utilize their elegant swordsmanship. The civilized highborn stabs an opponent, never hacking with undignified swings. Preferred Classes High Elves are patient warriors who take time to analyse an opponents flaws. Their innate magical potential is incredible, surpassed only by the Irda who came before them. Physically weak, many shun those who do not tread the path of magic, whether it be arcane, divine, primal, or psionic. Spell casting is taken to an extreme, for instance, their necromancers have produced the most number of liches of any race, whilst their Arch-mages are considered superb. Category:Races